


30 Days

by sticktofashion



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, Maybe a little angst, it's so fluffy guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticktofashion/pseuds/sticktofashion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baseball boyfriends doing boyfriend stuff. Stories may or may not correlate, look in the summary and I'll tell ya in there. Teen and up for ~language~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 Times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm a terrible writer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Holding Hands

The first time they held hands as a couple, Mihashi didn’t instigate it.

It was starting to get cold and Mihashi had only grabbed a light jacket that didn’t have pockets. Abe saw the boy clenching and rubbing them, and made a decision.  
They’d been dating for a while now, right? People who date totally hold hands. Completely normal.

So he grabbed Mihashi’s hand and laced his fingers before stuffing it in his own jacket, without speaking a single word.

“A-A-A-Abe-kun!” Mihashi stuttered as he flailed, trying to yank his hand back.

“Look, your hands are cold and I have pockets! If you’re so against it remember to bring a proper jacket!” Abe grumbled, trying not to yell and cause a scene on the street.  


Abe felt Mihashi’s hand squeezing his own and his heart thumped a bit harder. “Against….. not…. surprised… I-I’m not against it!” Mihashi got out, eyes and mouth comically wide in the endearing way they usually were.

Abe smiled, “Well good. I’d be angry if you were.”

And that was that.

The second time, Mihashi initiated it.

Abe had just called an inning that resulted in six runs for their opponent. He hadn’t even thought that possible. And it was only the second inning. Needless to say he was panicking and in a slump of self-doubt.

Mihashi looked at his boyfriend, then to the score board. Abe-kun is probably blaming himself pretty harshly right now… He steeled his resolve and headed for the dugout to join his team. Neither he nor Abe were up to bat, so Mihashi knew he would have time to pull his boyfriend back together. Taking a deep breath, he squatted before his catcher and held up his hand. “G-Gimme your hand.” He said with the most authoritative voice he could manage.

Abe blinked at his pitcher blankly. His beautiful wonderful pitcher who deserved a better catcher a better friend a better boyfriend what was he even doing here he couldn’t lead Haruna and now he can’t lead Mihashi he’s useless he’s going to leav—

“Abe-kun give me your h-hand.” Mihashi repeated, a little louder this time and making sure to hold Abe’s eyes.

Abe blinked again and sluggishly brought his hand up to loosely hold onto Mihashi’s.

“You are a good catcher.” Mihashi decided to go with the method Abe had used on him all that time ago. “A-A-Abe-kun is a wonderful catcher a-and it was not your fault.” Mihashi laced his fingers and tightened his grip. Abe’s hand was not as warm as usual, but it wasn’t cold either. Mihashi took that as a good sign and smiled. “I like Abe-kun f-for who he is. I wouldn’t w-wa-want him any other way.”

Abe let out a short gust of air and dropped his head into the crook of Mihashi’s neck. “I’m sorry. This is supposed to be my job.” Abe chuckled.

“I-I-I don’t r-really mind supporting Abe-kun!” Mihashi chirped, careful not to get so excited with Abe’s ear right next to his mouth. “W-We’ll get the runs back and hold them d-d-down!” He reassured.

“Yeah. We will. I’m sorry, I’ll call the game better.” Abe said, giving a small peck to his boyfriend’s collarbone before sitting up again, this time with a confident smile. Mihashi blushed and nodded furiously, getting up from his kneeling position to go cheer with his other teammates. Before he left, he squeezed Abe’s hand, telling Abe that I’ll be here, I won’t leave you. I need you just as much as you need me.

The third time it happened, they were lying in bed. Abe wasn’t spending the night at Mihashi’s, not for the first time, but for the first time as boyfriends.

And there they were, covers over their head in a cocoon.

“Just try it, Ren.” Abe pushed, still blushing from the embarrassment of calling Mihashi by his first name for the first time.

“I-It’s embarrassing Abe-kun!” Ren flustered.

“And it wasn’t embarrassing for me?” Abe deadpanned.

Ren closed his eyes tight, whined a little, then quickly said “T-T-T-Takaya-kun!”

Abe’s blush deeped. “Honorific? Come on… Ren”

Ren took a deep breath and opened his eyes, and set his gaze on Abe. “Takaya.”

Takaya smiled softly and leaned in for a loving kiss with his boyfriend of nearly half a year now. When they separated, they adjusted themselves to go to sleep, Ren turning to hold Abe against his chest. Ren fumbled around behind him to turn off the lamp light illuminating the room, then grabbed Takaya’s hand.

“Takaya.”

“Ren.”

“Takaya I l-l-love you.” Ren said, shoving his face in between Takaya’s shoulder blades.

Takaya’s face flared up again, but relaxed as he felt the heat coming from Ren’s hand in his. “Yeah, I love you too, Ren.”


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry

Getting an apartment together was the obvious step once they started college. Out of everyone on the team, they were closest with each other because of all the training they had to do together. Abe got into a medical school, and Mihashi got picked up to play for the team of a university that was near Abe’s. They got part time jobs and got a two bedroom, two bath, and each had their space.

In the middle of their first year, they got together. So, they mashed their stuff into one room and made the other into a guest room, and got a bigger bed.

Now, this proved to have problems, because Mihashi had strange hours because of games, and Abe had even stranger hours with med school. But they always found time for a movie night.

Tonight was that night. They had just finished their finals for winter break, and Mihashi didn’t have any mandatory practices until the break was over. So, they picked out a movie, got the biggest blanket they owned, and huddled on the couch.

These nights were Abe’s favorite because he got to forgot about ligaments and veins and focus on the warmth coming from the body in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Mihashi and burrowed his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“T-Takaya, your hands are cold.” Mihashi whined, fidgeting around to try and escape. “Let go!”

“Reeeeeen, how are my hands supposed to get warmer if you won’t let me warm them on you?” Abe teased with a grin.

Mihashi huffed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “Fine,” he relented, “but…you can’t complain about my feet anymore.” Mihashi said quickly. He suddenly pressed his feet to Abe’s legs and felt his boyfriend jerk.

“FUCK. How do your feet even get that cold?! They’re like block of ice!” Abe complained. Mihashi giggled and took his feet off, giving his boyfriend a break. “Hey, you stretched your shoulder out today right?” Takaya questioned, tangling his legs with Mihashi’s in an attempt to get comfortable on the couch.

“Mm, I did.” Abe training to be in sports medicine let him continue to fuss over Mihashi, and he took every step to make sure Mihashi’s new catcher was pushing him too hard.

“Good.” Abe said. He kissed Mihashi’s pitching shoulder, then turned his focus to the movie.


	3. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3 - Gaming/Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sibbling to Cuddles, you can put it before or after it doesn’t really matter, but it’s in the same universe/headcannon thing okay let’s go

_In the heat of summer, when Abe is on summer break and on one of Ren’s few off days, they have movie night.  
_

_During baseball season, they make movie night whenever Ren gets a day off. They’ll spend all day in their underwear and all the fans on and laze around the apartment. As it cool off a little in the evening, they’ll put on clothes and go get take out and a movie for the night, and proceed to strip down to their underwear once inside their apartment again.  
_

_Ren grabs pillows from the bed as Takaya set the movie up, and they’ll arrange themselves on the couch. Sometimes they cuddle or spoon, other times they sit at opposite ends because it’s too hot.  
_

_Some nights, like tonight, when Ren has been away for over a week, they’ll cuddle even though it’s hotter than other nights with the air conditioner broken. And they end up paying little attention to the movie because they get uncomfortably hot, but don’t want to be apart.  
_

Ren fidgets under Takaya’s arm, an unbearable heat coming from both their bodies making every position uncomfortable, but the longing of over a week of not seeing each other making separating unimaginable.  


“Stop fidgeting, you’re rubbing your sweat off on me.” Takaya grumbles. Takaya, while very loving and doting to his boyfriend, is at his wits end with the combination of heat and body heat.  


“Takaya it’s hot why don’t we just cancel movie night this week.” Ren whines a little, scooting to face his boyfriend.  


Takaya sighs and takes the opportunity to peck his boyfriend’s nose. “Because you have practice and games for the two weeks and you won’t be able to stay awake for a movie after them. Movie night is tradition and we will uphold it.” He stated. “Even when the air conditioner is broken and it’s a million degrees. Now turn around and watch the movie.”  


“Can’t we go to bed? The fans in there work better.” Ren whines again, but concedes and turns around. “Your arm is really hot.” Mihashi mumbles, shifting it to his hip so a layer of cloth could deflect it.  


Takaya grins at the change in positioning. “Is that an invitation?” He whispers smoothly.  


“T-Takaya this is a kid’s movie and it’s too hot. No.” Ren protests frantically.  


Takaya sighs and drops his head down to the arm rest again. “Yeah, okay fine. Why did we get this movie it’s terrible.” Abe complains, being the one who had actually been paying attention to the movie while Mihashi couldn’t stop thinking of how hot it was.  


“Next time we’ll get one of th-those movies.” Mihashi shyly promised, face red from something other than the heat.  


Abe grinned and squeezed Ren’s hip. “Pervert.”


	4. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - On a Date

When Abe asks Mihashi out on their first date in their senior year, he knew Mihashi would be confused. So he made preparations to avoid that. He had a speech and he practiced it on his brother to see if he would be confused.

“I would like it if we could go out on Saturday night to Icharamen, and afterwards go to see a movie. Not as friends or teammates, but on a date.” Abe said almost mechanically. His brother stared at him. “Well? Straightforward enough?”

“If you were anymore straightforward, you’d be running into me with a truck.” Shun bluntly says. “Can I go watch TV now? Are we done?” He asks, whines in Abe’s opinion. Shun has hit puberty and has lately stopped thinking the world of his brother.

Abe sighs and rubs his forehead. “Yeah, go. Thanks.” He throws as an afterthought as his brother scrambles out of his room before Abe changes his mind.

So, because it was so straightforward, he knew Mihashi would be flustered, and well, there was nothing he could do about that. If he yelled it’d just make it worse and he’d probably cry, and he hated that. Abe growled and flopped face first onto the bed. Why oh why did he have to be attracted to the most awkward, self-hating, caring, open hearted, gent-- _dammit why Mihashi!!_ Knowing Mihashi he’s probably going to think it’s some joke that Abe was forced into and say no. Or more likely, Mihashi will say no because hates Abe, because Abe’s always yelling and getting angry because Mihashi can’t see how damn wonderful he is.

It goes exactly as he had expected. Abe feels the headache he gets whenever he makes Mihashi nervous coming up, but manages to stay calm and not yell or look angry. Instead he has a blank, almost expectant face, which looking back might have made Mihashi even more nervous…

“A-Abe-kun…date with m-m-me?” Mihashi stutters out. _Damn that's cute_ , Abe thinks while staring the boy down so that he couldn’t slither away. He was going to take the rejection well and he would put this behind him forever and continue supporting Mihashi how he always has-- “Y-yes!”

“Look if you don’t want to it’s—come again?” Abe cuts himself off, not really believing it. His thoughts come to an abrupt halt. _Did he just say yes?_

“I-I mean if that’s o-okay…” Mihashi forces out, regret and embarrassment creeping up on his face.

“Of course it’s okay I’m the one who--! Never mind. Great, awesome, I’ll pick you up at five then.” Abe says quickly, fighting the blush as the realization hits that Mihashi said yes; Mihashi who is always so terrified of Abe, who’s always running from him, _said yes_. He walks off and smiles.

Maybe it didn’t go _exactly_ as he expected, but he was damn happy with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I realize they didn't go on a date but this idea kind of stuck with me and I felt really bad about not updating this so I decided that whatever idea came to me for this prompt, I would do it and post it.  
> I'm so sorry.


	5. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5 - Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the same universe as cuddling and movie night. I'm sorry this one is really short!

Winter break has come, Abe has finished his finals, and he and Mihashi are visiting their parents before Christmas. They agreed to spend Christmas together at the apartment, but they both missed their families.

So after a few days of spending time with their respective families, on the day before Christmas Eve, Abe is at Mihashi’s house helping him pack his things. Except for they're not really getting too far in that, because they keep stopping to give little kisses here and there, but Abe planned for that and came early. They missed each other, as they promised to spend the entire time with their families, and _damn_ did Abe miss Mihashi.

Abe took advantage of being away from Mihashi to catch up on the missed sleep from finals. Mihashi mostly spent his time chatting with his mother, helping her cook, and pitching to his old net (he had to re-tape it, but muscle memory kicked in and he had it done in a few minutes).

“Mm, Ta-Takaya-kun, we really need to be leaving soon.” Mihashi mumbled through one of Abe’s many kisses.

Abe sighed and pulled away, leaning his forehead against Mihashi's shoulder for a few seconds before standing straight. “Yeah, you’re right.” He grouched with a final peck to Mihashi’s forehead before continuing to pack the warmer clothes Mihashi would need in the upcoming months.

Mihashi smiled as he gathered his things, happy to have Abe around again. He looked over at Abe in front of his closet, trying to decide which coats Mihashi would like most but still keep his boyfriend sufficiently warm, and felt warmth flood his chest. He quietly walked over and kissed Abe's cheek. "I-I-I missed you." Mihashi explained when he saw Abe's eyebrows go up.

Abe smiled gently back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, dragging him into a hug. "Yeah, I missed you too Ren."


End file.
